Honey and Turtle
by NonCreativeBrain
Summary: Story revolving the life of the captain of Seigaku and his childhood friend. A story of the past, and the present. TezukaxOC here.
1. Prologue

**A/N: ** I've recently discovered that I've lost my account 'SaturdayHotCoffee', and I don't remember the email and password combination anymore; fml right? I've reread Honey and Turtle few days ago and I fell in love again with the story and pairing. I felt like it's a waste to have wasted everything I've written then and just let it rot in the USB, so. I'm reuploading/redoing it again.

**Warnings: **Pairing contains Tezuka x OC, If you don't like OC then please read at own risk.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis and the characters, all right reserved for the original author. I only own the OCs and some storyline.

**Summary: **The prologue is short already, come on. –Laughs-

* * *

><p>Cheerful and troublesome, playful and cunning… kind hearted and earnest. She seemed like a feather brained girl, but is surprisingly smart for her own good. That was the personality trait for the young girl named Kameyo Kaido. She was apparently the same age as the infamous captain of Seigaku; Kunimitsu Tezuka. It was for the reason that they've practically knew each other since they were just bean sprout – Kameyo was too used to calling him by the first name.<p>

Kameyo happened to share the same last name with the Viper of Seigaku, Kaoru Kaido. It made people stop and think for a while… Kameyo and Kaoru? Is that even possible? Eventually they shook the thoughts of her being siblings with the other.

"Hey… Mitsu~… Are you free today?" The caramel haired Kansai accented girl said to the taller brunette.

"Training, " replied him shortly after. He wasn't a fan of empty chitty-chatty stuff. A short, solid answer was so like him.

Kameyo has her chair turned to the back so she would be sitting while facing the seat at her back, which happened to be Kunimitsu's. The boy's mahogany optics shifted to look at her for a brief second, but then he averted the pair back to his book – that seemed to be something Kameyo wouldn't be interested in.

"Why?" he asked after a second pausing.

"Ah! I need to pick up my guitar from Yamada-san's place, he said he can't open his shop this weekend. I don't really want to ask the old man to go with me…" said her in a nearly exasperated tone.

"It would be late by then. Isn't the place far?" Kunimitsu replied.

"I know right? Old man walks rea~~~lly slowly. I don't want to make him tired from all the walking either…" she whined softly as soon as she laid her head on Kunimitsu's desk.

The boy went silent for a while. He knew Kameyo well enough to a point that he was certain that she was not the type who would go anywhere outside alone, especially when it's nearly dark out. It had always been him, or the old man to accompany her along. Though, recently Kameyo's grandfather's knees got worse. It seemed illogical if he denied the request and let the old man walk in his place for miles just to be with Kameyo.

"… Wait for me, I'll go with you after training," he replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, again if you noticed this story before and saw it again here; it's because I reuploaded it. Don't get the wrong idea. Thanks for reading yo**


	2. Summer Camp is Coming!

**A/N: **Yeayyy, so, here come chapter two. I've been watching Barbie to get rid of my drowsiness, I don't think that helped very much either. Anyway, thanks for following the chapter. C:

**Warnings: **TezukaxOC, read at own risk.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis and the characters, but the OC belongs to me.

**Summary: **Summer Camp is around the corner! It seemed that Tezuka's thinking about something…

* * *

><p>"<em>Wait for me, I'll go with you after training," he said.<em>

As soon as the male replied, she shot up from her seating – nearly slamming her hand on the table out of surprise (because she was about to fall when she shot up like that.). The rest of their classmates were literally staring at them with a weird, suspicious glance… though again, they would never sound it out.

"Right! Thanks Mitsu!"

**-nwn-**

**#RING!**

The school's bell rung – a sign that the classes are over for today. The caramel haired girl packed her stuff up, not stalling anymore seconds before heading out. Kunimitsu wasn't there to begin with; he has already left earlier for he was called by the tennis club's coach. He did tell her to wait for him before though… guess she'll just do that.

Being someone who didn't even bother to join any club, she was free for nearly all day in the week. All she ever did most of the time was to watch the tennis club's training – thus, most of the students who were in the club were fond of the sight of her watching them from the hallway's window.

Today will be slightly different. She decided to watch the team's practice from the nearby bench… and to wait as well.

As soon as she arrived at the tennis court, she ser her school's bag on the left side on the bench. Kameyo hummed softly as she dropped her butt on the bench next to her bag, whilst her bright mahogany optics glanced around the court. As time passed, students started to fill the place, one by one after they've changed into their gym outfit.

_But… where could Mitsu be?_ – so she thought. Maybe he was still at the teacher's lounge? Doing his captain-y job? Well, it's time to play the waiting game again.

**#BONK!**

The caramel haired blinked once, twice… thrice. She felt the sensation, but her brain's registering the pain much slower for her face expression to change. It was only a pinch of pain that had hit her head – _no big deal. _Though, who would have…?

Kameyo shifted her glances towards the ball which has been bouncing off her head down to her lap. "What the…" muttered her softly, her fingers were gently wrapped around the tennis ball.

Just when she was about to ask, a gentle looking brunette boy approached her – nearly in a fast pace. As soon as he was close enough, he stopped on his track.

The brunette had his eyes closed; an apologetic smile was plastered on his face. He seemed deeply concerned about it. "Ah – so sorry for that," said him.

As much as he was well known amongst his fans was nearly as much as her knowledge about him. The Seigaku's regular, Fuji Shuusuke. He was also one of Kunimitsu's friend, and she had always spotted them training together; or walking home together.

"No big deal. I got hit by a volley ball and I survived, a tennis ball can't kill me," she replied in a triumphant voice. The girl held out the tennis ball to Fuji, and he accepted while throwing her a confused look.

"Seemed like you decided to observe us closely instead of watching from the distant today, Kaido-san," said him teasingly. The girl, whom appeared to be smaller than him perked her head up to look at the other – wondering how the hell did he figured out her name. Being on the positive side of the wall, they were the same year's student, so it wasn't that weird… Maybe.

"Yeah… am waiting for someone," replied her shortly. "You should head back to your training. I dislike those glares I'm getting from your fans. Plus – I don't think you'd want your captain to catch you playing around while training don't you?" she added as she jabbed towards the direction where the female tennis's groups are.

Fuji laughed. It seemed that they were on the same page. Not because of his fans, but because if Kunimitsu caught him slacking, he'd be running laps. That, as of what she would dub as; unnecessary energy waste.

"Talk to you later then, Kaido-san," he said and gently waving off to her, now heading back to where his teammates were.

The girl waved back, chuckling at the Seigaku's Regulars. Seemed like they really wished to not be punished by running laps by their captain, one of the reason why they never slack off with their training.

It didn't take long after that – when Kunimitsu just appeared by the girl's side, without her noticing. She jolted as soon as she heard the sound of bag being dropped next to her, and to be honest… she nearly squealed like a little girl whom had just saw a spider.

"W-what are ya' doin' ye jerk!" 'Squealed' her. But it wasn't as loud as to get people's attention. She accidentally spoke in her dialect that time. It was out of surprise.

Kameyo then heard her childhood friend's heavy sigh, it was very unlike Kunimitsu to sigh that deeply, so it sparked her interest.

"Something's wrong?" the girl as she tilted her head to look at the taller boy.

The glasses boy crossed his arms as he watched his team's practice – he shook his head slightly as an answer to her question. Though, after a while, he turned to look at the girl, but then averted to his team once again and frowned to himself. _'Nothing' my ass, you're obviously thinking about something – _she thought.

"Spill, boy," her eyes twitched from his actions. Curious, why of course; she was too curious to a point it's irritating her.

"Ryuuzaki-sensei asked if I could bring you along to the training camp to help us, or she will bring the captain of the girl's tennis club to help," he replied with his usual cold tone. The brunette pushed his glasses and tried to re-fix his composure because he was certain that his childhood's friend is holding back from laughing.

And he hit it right on – she has her palm covering her mouth as she tried to hold back her laughter the moment she heard that coming from his mouth. Her eyes went glassy from the tears built up from her action earlier.

Ah, so this was what he was thinking about. If her memories served her right, the captain of the girl's tennis club was a hardcore fan of Kunimitsu – she had also declared Kameyo as her love rival for being too close with 'her' Kunimitsu. She remembered how that girl used to pester him during lunch break (and apparently she was still doing it…), surely it got annoying to a certain point.

"This training camp is the one you've spoke to me about before right? The one week camp. Didn't you mentioned before that it took place on summer vacation?" replied her as she tried to brush away her laughter. "Alright, I will, for you" added her shortly.

From a far, the Seigaku's Regulars were watching their captain being laughed at. It was surprising at how he took no action towards her, or he has already grown used to it. If it were them, they would never try to make a fool out of the brunette – knowing that he has the power to make them run laps.

"I heard Fuji-senpai calling her Kaido-san or something… is she your sister?" Momoshiro asked as he brought his racquet up to rest upon his shoulder. The only reply he got from the viper was a hiss. Enough sign to keep the jet haired regular to shut up and not try to piss the viper off.

"You knew her, Fuji?" asked Oishi.

"Directly, no. I've only heard about her from Tezuka and some other students. He said that she's his childhood friend. She had always laid low so I didn't get that much chance to talk to her," Fuji replied whilst chuckling softly. They went back to training instantly when Kunimitsu realized that they were gossiping about him. Though, he let the matter slide because he hasn't changed into his uniform yet.

"Go do your stuff. I'll nap for a bit. Tennis bores me," she mumbled, yawning as she leaned to the back – resting the back of her neck on the bench. Kunimitsu placed his Seigaku's jacket over her face, just in case.

He got that from her a lot. She has never touched a racquet even in his presence, let alone playing. Seemed that she found tennis plain to her eyes, and she complained about it nearly all the time.

Truth was different than that. Sure, it was boring, should she be the one playing. But watching him playing… was something totally different.

**-nwn-**

Sunday morning. Nothing fun in particular, most people were doing their usual 'Sunday' routines. Well, for the two family, they were doing it Tezuka-style weekend. Why two family? It was because the Kaidos followed the Tezukas for a camping and fishing trip. It seemed normal for them; they've been doing this routines for years already.

Kameyo and Kunimitsu were the only person left at the camping site, they were on duty to put up the tents for the elders whilst they were hanging out by the river.

"Kunimitsu-kun, we'll manage things here. Bring Kame-chan to your grandfather and Tanaka-san," his mother, Ayana, whom had just got back from the fishing site said.

"Ayana-san… cut with the Kame-chan already…" Kameyo mumbled in a soft protesting tone.

She wasn't that fond of that nickname as much, thanks to her grandfather who came up with that name at the first place. Though, for the others, the nickname suited her well, and it sounded really cute.

"Thanks, mother," Kunimitsu replied as he finished up with the tents.

It has always been like this. His mother will stay at the camping ground to prep the food for them to eat, while Kunimitsu, Kameyo and the rest will try to rail some more fishes for their dinner.

"Let's go, Kame," the brunette said nonchalantly.

This literally brought the caramel haired female's face flushed deep crimson. She later on hit the back of his head comically, though, he didn't even bulge. She crossed her arms and walked behind the taller boy, knowing that further argument would just lead them to a dead end… and it would make her look stupid, for Kunimitsu has lack of typical human's reactions.

But- , smiling… Kunimitsu was actually smiling, but his childhood's friend cannot see it. It was a faint, yet sincere smile that he hid from her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter 1's down! I'm tired and have lots of work to do, but I managed to get my USB to work, so… I got that going for me which is nice.**


	3. A Sleepless Night

**A/N:** On my third chapter, I actually thought of moving this to another account (yet again), but then I decided like – nahhhhh. So here I am, posting this particular chapter after a long time of abandoning it. Thanks for those who are still active and still favouriting this fantasies of mine.

**Warnings:** Pairings contains Tezuka x OC. If you're not OC pair type of person, you shouldn't even be here on the 3rd chapter. O.O

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis and all of the characters. The characters belongs to its respective owner. I only own my own OC.

**Summary:** During a weekend out with the families, Kameyo was having a rather uncomfortable night. It was all connected to her dark past.

* * *

><p>"Let's go, Kame," the brunette said nonchalantly.<p>

This literally brought the caramel haired female's face flushed deep crimson. She later on hit the back of his head comically, though, he didn't even bulge. She crossed her arms and walked behind the taller boy, knowing that further argument would just lead them to a dead end… and it would make her look stupid, for Kunimitsu has lack of typical human's reactions.

But- , smiling… Kunimitsu was actually smiling, but his childhood's friend cannot see it. It was a faint, yet sincere smile that he hid from her.

**-u-**

"So.. I heard that Kame-chan's going to help Kunimitsu-kun's tennis team this summer?" asked the grandfather.

Kameyo, seemed rather surprised and flushed with embarrassment, perked up to her grandfather.

"I-I told you not to call me that!" said her, though, she was in no way agitated at all.

Her grandfather and Kunizaku started to burst into laughter. Upon seeing their reaction, she ended up slightly pouting and fiddled with a fishing pole, before she went and approached the tree next to where Kunimitsu was sitting.

Having worn knee length jeans, she went and climbed onto the tree and sat on one of its sturdy branches, being witnessed by her own childhood friend. He had hoped in his mind that she could climb down on her own, despite being able to climb as agile as a cat.

The tree wasn't as high though, luckily.

The taller brunette then pushed himself up, and reached out to take off the sandals from her feet.

It has always been like this. Although the lad never joined her climbing up the tree, he will always be the one who would take her sandals off for her, so it'll be easier for her to climb down.

Kameyo kept an eye contact with him for a while, before eventually ended up grinning to the other. Gently swinging her legs, she reached for his soft brunette locks and started messing with his hair, and even patting him – as if he was a puppy.

"Good boy, good boy."

Kunimitsu, whom has been wearing his purple top and khaki shorts stayed silent as he was being treated, or pampered by Kameyo. Honestly, it didn't bother him at all. At least not anymore, since he has already gotten used to it.

"Kame-chan, I've noticed this for a while. It seemed that your eyes are ashen… they're very pretty," commented Kunizaku with a soft smile.

Kameyo's grandfather was quick to reply.

"She got that from her mother, a German lady with beautiful ashen eyes," said the old man.

Upon hearing the word 'mother' coming from her grandfather, her patting on Kunimitsu's head stopped. Her hand twitched slightly, before she rolled it into a fist, only to relax again and fixes the messy locks of her childhood friend.

He noticed the changes, yet he does his best job at keeping a silence.

"I hope we'll get eels today!" Said the girl, an attempt to change the topic, and also to lighten up her mood again.

"Of course we will, or your sauce will spoil. After all you made it for Kunimitsu-kun right~?" her grandfather replies.

"N-no! It's not like I made it for him! I like the sauce myself and.. and! Ayana-san is the one who asked me to make it!" the girl started fidgeting before facepalming herself.

"Screwwww it" Kameyo groaned to herself as she crosses her arms.

This caused a faint smile to appear on Kunimitsu's face. The special sauce that Kameyo made, since then, has always been his favourite. He then sets the girl's sandals under the tree before joining the grandfathers for a chat.

**-u-**

They headed back to the camping site later in the evening. They managed to catch quite a lot of fish, enough for them to feed on overnight. Kameyo helped by bringing the fishing poles and her grandfather's belongings with her.

"Go, Kame-chan! Strong like a mountain gorilla!" cheered her grandfather jokingly.

The caramel haired stared at her grandfather and groaned softly, before stomping away.

"Not a mountain gorilla, jii-san, but a tortoise," said Kunimitsu jokingly, but with his usual serious expression.

**(A/N: Kame = Tortoise)**

"Mitsu, go away and drop dead, please?" muttered the girl, though she never mean of her words seriously.

For some reason, the families love to tease Kameyo. It was either her replies were amusing, or her reactions. Even so, never did she take any of those teasing to her heart, since she knew well that they meant to joke around.

Still, sometimes she just can't help being slightly exasperated by it.

**-u-**

Later that night, Kameyo has been shifting around in her tent quite a lot. It wasn't that she's uncomfortable, it's just because nobody's accompanying her, since everyone were asleep in their tents separated from her. Kunimitsu, his grandfather and Kameyo's grandfather are in the same tent, whilst Ayana-san and Kunizaku-san shared the same tent.

The girl frowned and groaned to herself, trying to keep her eyes shut, yet she can't help but to feel severe anxiety with the current situation. She sat up and opened the zipper of her tent, an attempt to calm herself down but it was to no avail.

Kameyo started to take short, harsh breath. Her hands were clutching on the fabric of her shirt by her chest, cold sweat forming on her now pale skin. That was when she heard shifting sounds outside her tent. She jolted from it; her ashen optics started watching the shadow outside her tent.

The shadow then kneeled at the entrance of her tent.

To her surprise, it was Kunimitsu.

He shifted aside the tent's door with the back of his hand, before gently reaching out for his childhood friend's shoulder. He had a faint frown and a worried look on his face.

The boy said nothing, but gently wiping her sweat with his hand, noticing that she was trembling, he knew the very reason why it happened. He stayed there, silent for a while until she calmed down.

He sat in front of her tent in silence, having his back facing the tent's entrance. He put his right hand to the back, into the tent so the girl could see it.

The caramel, who was finally lying down, now stared at the broad back of her childhood friend. She blinked at the sight of his generosity. She understood him.

Upon feeling the contact, Kunimitsu then squeezed her cold trembling hand and closes his eyes. In a way, assuring her that, he'll be around.

In a way, telling her that, it will be fine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: RIP me, I need to sleep but I gotta work on commissions. Wish me luck QuQ! I hope you enjoyed it.**


	4. Her Own Champion

**A/N: **Badummmm. Fourth Chapter. Thanks to my dear followers uvu

**Warnings:** Pairings contains Tezuka x OC. If you're not OC pair type of person, why're you still here? D:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis and all of the characters. The characters belongs to its respective owner. I only own my own OC.

**Summary: **It's the first day of summer camp, but Kameyo's running late!

* * *

><p>The caramel, who was finally lying down, now stared at the broad back of her childhood friend. She blinked at the sight of his generosity. She understood him.<p>

Upon feeling the contact, Kunimitsu then squeezed her cold trembling hand and closes his eyes. In a way, assuring her that, he'll be around.

In a way, telling her that, it will be fine.

She then drifted back into her sleep and had a dream of them from a long time ago.

**-u-**

_They were probably around 7 that time, when the brunette was still a young boy, heard the sounds of glasses breaking from across of his room. It was 3 in the morning, everyone were deep in their sleep - not noticing what could have happened. He noticed that it didn't come from his own house but the one across of his..._

_Tugging the blinds to the side, he looked towards the dark room of his new neighbour._

_There, he saw a girl. One with a rather long hair, and she seemed rather distraught. He opened his window, not knowing what he was thinking - and it has gotten her attention. She jolted and turned to look to the side, noticing him leaning at his window, greeting her._

_She has a weak smile on her face when she saw him._

_"S-sorry... You're still awake?" said the girl as she gently wipes her cheek._

_It was dark, though her features could be seen, as it was reflected by the moonlight. Her eyes were swollen and it seemed that she hasn't gotten any rest. There were tears in her eyes. She was crying._

_"Tomorrow is Sunday," replied him shortly. He was probably doing an extra studies late at night._

_It was odd, because she honestly seemed like a cheerful girl when her grandfather brought her to visit his family earlier._

_"Do you.. have trouble to sleep?" asked young Kunimitsu._

_His dark brown orbs carefully inspected as she nodded to his questions. He had a rather stoic expression in his face, it was quite confusing to her when he decided to stare at her for a moment. After a while, he turned around, and dragged the chair from his study desk and propped it next to the window so he could sit on it and faced her again afterwards._

_"Um," replied her._

_They've exchanged awkward glances - though it was mostly only awkward from her end._

_"Well, try to sleep. I'm here, so you don't have to be scared," said the gentle young Kunimitsu._

_She averted her glance to the floor, and nodded as he said so. _

_"Because you're here.."_

_Young Kunimitsu didn't know for whatever reason made him said what he just did. He failed to realize the sorrow buried inside the other's small chest, and he regretted not talking to her earlier afternoon when they came. _

_It was a little too complicated for that young boy to understand, but he came to - as he grew._

**-u-**

It was about 5 o'clock in the morning, and the brunette has already fallen asleep, sitting, whilst accompanying his childhood friend to sleep. As the rest of the elders woke up, they were surprised to find him in front of Kameyo's tent, but they weren't trying to wake him up in any way.

"Seems like Mitsu's accompanying Kame-chan again," said Kuniharu.

Kameyo's own grandfather sighed as he looked at the boy, nodding to what the other have said.

"It can't be helped after all..., I meant, after what happened to her."

"Well, it's alright, lets just leave them to sleep for a little longer."

"Kame-chan's going with Kunimitsu-kun to the training camp for a week right? In the mean time, we'll take care of you, Tanaka-san." said the boy's mother.

"Ah~, sorry for the trouble. She need to have a proper youth instead of taking care of this old man, isn't that right?" replied Kameyo's grandfather, with his usual laugh.

Somehow it feels great that his granddaughter could depend on someone. It felt even better that she's doing something other than wasting her days as a teenager, taking care of him - so he thought.

Around afternoon, the families took a dip in the river whilst Kunimitsu's mother prepared food for them to eat, before they start packing up to go home later that evening.

**-u-**

"Kame-chan! Quickly get ready! Kunimitsu-kun is waiting!"

Kameyo's grandfather called for her whom was still getting ready upstairs. There was no replies. The old man put his hand on his waist, and the other on his kiseru whilst sighing.

"This is helpless! Kunimitsu-kun, please go upstairs and check what that brat is doing," said the older man as he scratches his back.

Kunimitsu only nodded to that and settled down his luggage by the living room of the Kaido's household and headed upstairs, to the other's room. He then knocked on the door - again, there was no answer.

Sighing, he twisted the doorknob and helped himself in. "I'm coming in."

Comically, the upper part of his face turned dark, as he saw Kameyo still sleeping comfortably in the kotatsu.

_"Will you wake up - it's not even the season for kotatsu,"_ thought the boy.

He thought of ways to wake her up. Grabbing her alarm clock that seemed to still be ringing under her pillow to her ears, that - doesn't work. He was quite impressed, should he say, that she couldn't even hear them at the first place. It was quite loud.

The alarm stopped ringing after a while, such a hard sleeper, she is. Kunimitsu stared at the other's sleeping figure, and without realizing, he was already kneeling next to the girl.

He reached out to touch her forehead, and went to stroke her head before pulling back.

This can't do, at this rate, they'll be late.

And she was sleeping in an orange tank top, which bothered him a little, due to the visibility of her cleavages.

He shook Kameyo gently, she only shifted around and mumbled comprehensible things.

"Kameyo," called him, with a clear voice.

Mumbling, the girl opened her eyes slowly and rubbed it before turning to look at the figure kneeling next to her. She frowned and yawned widely as she decided to sit up.

He was surprised that she woke up so easily when he called out her name - but not the alarm clock.

"Mitsu - What are you - AHH! I'M LATE, AM I?!" Kameyo mumbled, though her voice became louder and clearer from being startled.

The brunette then sat back on the well furnished wooden floor as he fixed his Seigaku uniform. She seemed to not mind having him in her room, waking her up and all. She searched around for her alarm clock, and realized that it was only 5 in the morning.

"Ei ei, that surprises me," said her, in her thick hometown accent.

Scratching her stomach, she pulled her towel from a nearby rack and went to her dresser to grab some clothes to change into. She properly hid her undergarments so the other couldn't see it. Embarrassed, that it wasn't as womanly as other people would have it.

"You can wait here or wherever you want, I'm going to take a shower," mumbled the girl as she headed out from her room to the bathroom.

Intrigued, the boy looked around in Kameyo's room, since it was his first time being in here. He shifted to the side slightly, but his hand hits the JUMP collections she has on the floor.

Now that he looked at it, the floor is a total mess. Music sheets, JUMPs and DVDs everywhere. Was she comfortable in this?

He stood up, realizing that there was a large whiteboard, filled with pictures that were pressed with magnetic pins to keep them sticking to the board.

There were a lot of it, and he was mesmerized.

_"This was from the opening ceremony.."_ thought the boy.

There were many pictures varying from their pictures together, pictures of her and his family, the pictures with her girl friends and also the pictures of . . . -

_"Me?"_

It was the pictures of him from the tennis' tournament.

He still remembers what she said back then.

"_Don't joke with me old man. Why should I watch Mitsu's tournament if I don't like tennis? After all, it was tennis that injured his hand..." Kameyo said while pinching the bridge of her nose._

He couldn't help but to smile when he saw it.

"You were watching after all."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uwa somehow this one has more words than chapter 3. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
